Peach (SSB16)
Peach is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. Princess Peach is one of the floatest character in the game as her moveset is largley unchanged, However, she recieved a few buffs. She is the Final Mario Representitive to be a Starter. Attributes Peach does not fall into any specific archetype of fighting game character; her attributes are quite varied, with below average weight, a low falling speed, and among the slowest dashes in the game, alongside a high air speed. These attributes form the crux of Peach's combat: a focus on aerial combat, while forgoing most of her ground-based options. Arguably Peach's primary strength is her dominant air game. Despite a poor SHFFL due to a low falling speed and high jumping speed, Peach's unique ability to float gives her an enormous advantage in the air over other characters; in addition to allowing her to easily and effectively pursue characters she has knocked into the air, her midair jump's unusual properties allow her to utilise the Double Jump Cancel, a technique that allows for her to quickly perform aerials in rapid succession. Outside of this, Peach's fast neutral and back aerials make them potent out of shield options. As a further benefit from her excellent aerial game, Peach's vegetables can become a powerful approaching technique compounded with her DJC. As a result of her powerful aerial game, Peach owns among the most powerful, albeit specialised, approaches in the game. Against primarily ground-based opponents with poor aerial games, such as or , Peach can quickly overwhelm such opponents. Her vegetables can also allow her to easily camp against other characters, and due to their propensity to "bounce" upon striking other characters, they can be compounded with her DJC to combo either by themselves or with her aerials. Regardless of her average grab range, Peach also owns a powerful throwing game. Her up throw can potentially chainthrow characters with high falling speed, as well as lead into her other throws. Peach's down throw can also lead to a variety of options for herself, including another throw, a tilt, or a DJCed aerial. In addition, her forward throw and back throw can both be used as KO moves, with the former having the highest knockback for a forward throw in the game and the latter allowing her to easily segue into her powerful edgeguard game. However, Peach suffers her flaws. Firstly, she has a very poor air defense; her air dodge actually has more lag than invincibility frames. Being light, floaty, and having by far the worst air dodge in the game, she can easily get juggled. Her down aerial can help a bit, but only against attacks with less range. Secondly, she can have problems with KOs. With only her forward aerial to turn to for reliable KOs, and it being a good move in normal combat, Peach has a hard time finding a solution for finishing off her enemies. The knockback of her forward smash varies unpredictably, her down-smash has been downgraded to near uselessness outside of interrupting attacks, and her up smash must be sweet-spotted at the top of her hand to actually send the opponent far. What it comes down to is that enemies will be expecting the forward aerial at high percentages, and thus it is relatively predictable despite being such a good move. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Takes her parasol out and spins it, saying "Sweet". *Side: Sings in the tune of "Ring Around the Rosie", but saying "Lalalalalala," and dances in a taunting manner while holding her dress, while musical notes float around her. *Down: Spins around, winks, points, bends a little and says "Uh-huh!". It is the same animation as in Melee, but with changed sounds. 'On-Screen Apperance' *Appears spinning out of a shower of hearts, then winks and poses with her parasol saying "Hi!". 'Idle Poses' *Looks over her shoulders and rubs something off her dress. *Raises arms up and stretches. *Adjusts her ring before raising her hand and looking at it. *Fiddles with hair. 'Victory Poses' *Swings her arm out and puts it behind her, saying "Peachy!" *Spins and waves to the screen, saying "Oh, did I win?" *Turns to her right and says "This is fun!" In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia